1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for conversion of waste to sources of energy or fertilizer and, more particularly, to a compact device and process for conversion of waste to sources of energy and fertilizer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional processing schemes for conversion of waste products are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Regrettably, most suffer from obvious disadvantages in that they are very costly, inefficient, complex and fairly large systems that require a dedicated large facility for operation. Further, most are for recovery of salvageable components (e.g., sorting glass, metal, etc. from a salvageable component such as car) rather than recycling of waste to different sources of energy. Others are for recovery or conversion of specific types of waste such as wood products only.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current waste conversion systems mentioned above, a need exists for a low cost, on-site, efficient, and compact (stationary or mobile) system for continuous (non-batch operation) conversion of waste to different sources of energy or fertilizer.